O Roubo da Relíquia
by Ptyxx
Summary: Uma relíquia foi roubada de Hogwarts. Quem a roubou? Por quê? Será que há um novo Lord das Trevas no Mundo Mágico? E o que um nenúfar tem a ver com isso? situada no universo de Baphomet I e II, mas pode ser lida separadamente. 2 casais slash: SSHP e SBRL.
1. Lista de Personagens

**Título**: O Roubo da Relíquia (mesmo universo de "Baphomet")  
**Autora:** Ptyx  
**Casais:** Snape/Harry; Sirius/Remus  
**Classificação:** K+  
**Gênero:** Policial (detetive). Humor. AU.  
**Resumo:** Uma relíquia foi roubada de Hogwarts. Quem a roubou? Por quê? Será que há um novo Lord das Trevas no Mundo Mágico? E o que um nenúfar tem a ver com isso?

Agradeço a meus betas em português, La Place, Lekanthir e Morgan D., e em inglês, Charlie B. e Teka Lynn, por seu maravilhoso trabalho. Os erros restantes são culpa da autora.

**AVISO:** É uma história de detetive. Por favor, leia a história em ordem! A história tem uma lista de personagens, um prólogo e depois as partes 1, 2 e 3. Atualizarei em breve.

**LISTA DE PERSONAGENS**

**Professores**

CUTHBERT BINNS (Professor de História da Magia) - Como ele é um fantasma, ninguém presta atenção nele. Talvez saiba mais do que aparenta?

JONATHAN FENCE (Professor de Estudos Muggle) - Todos sabem que o mais novo professor de Hogwarts tem um segredo muito bem guardado...

FILIUS FLITWICK (Professor de Feitiços, Chefe da Casa de Ravenclaw e Vice-Diretor de Hogwarts) - Suspeitas terríveis parecem atormentar o afável professor. Serão justificáveis? E será que ele é tão afável quanto parece?

RUBEUS HAGRID (Professor de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas) - Sua língua solta poderia se transformar em uma arma para pessoas com segundas ou terceiras intenções?

ROLANDA HOOCH (Professora de Quadribol) - A paixão pelo Quadribol a aproximou da Diretora. Ou será que há mais alguma coisa em jogo?

REMUS LUPIN (Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Chefe da Casa de Gryffindor) - De volta a Hogwarts e com um "marido", Lupin parece o mesmo "bom rapaz" de sempre. Ou será que ele guarda algum outro segredo?

MINERVA MCGONAGALL (Professora de Transfiguração e Diretora de Hogwarts) - Em seu primeiro ano como diretora, McGonagall não esperava que a tarefa fosse fácil. Mas também não esperava ser acusada de um crime.

AURORA SINISTRA (Professora de Astronomia) - Terão as ligações misteriosas da professora de Slytherin alguma relação com o atual crime? E estará ela a par de tudo o que acontece na Torre de Astronomia?

HORACE SLUGHORN (Professor de Poções para o Sétimo Ano) - Antigo professor de Poções especialmente convidado a voltar a Hogwarts apenas por um ano, para dar aulas para os alunos do sétimo ano, Slughorn parece mais preocupado com seus contatos sociais do que com o que acontece em sua sala de aula.

SEVERUS SNAPE (Professor de Poções e Chefe da Casa de Slytherin) - Ex-Comensal da Morte, Snape teria tudo para ser considerado o principal suspeito do crime, se não fosse agora celebrado como herói do Mundo Mágico. Afinal, quem é Snape? Herói ou traidor?

POMONA SPROUT (Professora de Herbologia e Chefe da Casa de Hufflepuff) - Sempre afastada das disputas políticas, ela parece se conformar ao papel secundário atribuído à sua Casa. Ou será que isso é uma fachada?

SYBILL TRELAWNEY (Professora de Adivinhação) - Sua mais nova profecia parece ter-se cumprido. Afinal, ela é ou não uma fraude?

SEPTIMA VECTOR (Professora de Aritmancia) - Vector discorda frontalmente de algumas das atitudes da nova Diretora. A que ponto essa discordância poderia levá-la?

HILDR WYRD (Professora de Runas Antigas) - Wyrd parece conhecer vários segredos de seus colegas. Terá ela, também, um segredo?

**"Cônjuges"**

SIRIUS BLACK - Apesar de sua aparência irreverente, Sirius Black é um bruxo poderoso. Dizem que ele dispõe de muito tempo livre. Ele nega: afinal, ele está escrevendo a história de Harry Potter, e todos sabem que essa não é uma tarefa simples.

HARRY POTTER - O grande herói do Mundo Mágico é o queridinho de todos, o que lhe permite ter certos privilégios. Será que, finalmente, o Mundo Mágico vai perceber o perigo de conferir privilégios a um adolescente?!

**Alunos**

LAVENDER BROWN (Gryffindor) - Admiradora de Sybill Trelawney, estava presente no momento da nova profecia.

DRACO MALFOY (Slytherin) - Protegido e informante de Snape.

PARVATI PATIL (Gryffindor) - Amiga de Lavender, estava com ela quando a nova profecia de Trelawney foi feita.

**Comissão de Investigação do Ministério da Magia**

NEIL NULLIGAN (Chefe da Comissão) - Auror experiente, Nulligan se vê diante de fenômenos para os quais não encontra uma explicação lógica. Terá ele capacidade para elucidar o caso?

TADG FORTESCUE - Um novato no Ministério, o Auror Fortescue se vê de repente em meio a um complicado caso. Mas, ao contrário de seu Chefe, ele tem teorias!


	2. Prólogo

**O Roubo da Relíquia**

**Prólogo**

A aula de Adivinhação chegara ao fim, e os alunos do sétimo ano estavam se retirando quando Lavender Brown e Parvati Patil viram a professora Trelawney se levantar, com o corpo oscilando e os olhos fora de órbita, e começar a dizer, em voz alta e em um tom grave, diferente do habitual:

— _A relíquia milenar será roubada... Se o perpetrador do ato vil não for afastado, as trevas descerão por sobre o mundo inteiro._

A cabeça da professora pendeu para a frente. Parvati e Lavender se entreolharam. Então a professora grunhiu e ergueu a cabeça, parecendo atordoada.

— Algum problema, queridas? — perguntou ela.

— A senhora... Acho que a senhora profetizou outra vez — disse Lavender.

— Eu? Meninas, isto é muito sério. O que as levou a pensarem assim?

— A senhora falou com uma voz diferente. Disse... que uma relíquia será roubada — disse Parvati.

— É mesmo? E o que mais eu falei?

— Que se o perpetrador não for... — Lavender tentava se lembrar das palavras, mas elas lhe fugiam.

— Que se o perpetrador não for afastado, as trevas descerão sobre o mundo — completou Parvati.

— Isso parece um aviso muito grave, com efeito! — comentou a professora, pensativa. — Não é sempre que o Olho Interior se faz ouvir. Quando se faz, não devemos negligenciá-lo.

— Talvez a senhora devesse contar à Diretora? — sugeriu Lavender.

— Oh... A Diretora não dá muito crédito ao Olho Interior. Talvez se vocês mesmas relatassem a ela?

— Se a senhora prefere — respondeu Lavender, cordata.

Continua...


	3. Parte 1

**Parte I**

Logo o castelo todo estava sabendo da nova profecia de Sybill Trelawney, e as especulações mais estapafúrdias eram tecidas por professores e alunos. Minerva sabia que teria de convocar uma reunião com os professores para discutir o assunto, mas preferiu primeiro conversar — não com seu Vice-Diretor, que era o bom e velho amigo Filius —, mas com Severus Snape, que só não era seu Vice-Diretor porque o casamento com Harry o impedia de exercer um cargo que o colocasse em posição de liderança em relação ao marido.

— Severus — disse Minerva, recebendo Severus em seu escritório e convidando-o a sentar-se diante de sua escrivaninha —, o que você acha disso tudo?

— Você sabe o que eu penso de Sybill e de seus dons.

— Sem dúvida. Nesse ponto, como em vários outros, sempre estivemos de acordo. Mesmo assim, creio que é uma situação delicada — Minerva suspirou. — Afinal, por duas vezes as profecias de Sybill se revelaram genuínas.

— Discutível. Albus sempre dizia que a profecia envolvendo o Lord das Trevas só se cumpriu porque Voldemort acreditou nela — replicou Severus.

— Seja como for, sou responsável pelo bem-estar e integridade dos alunos, funcionários e patrimônio de Hogwarts. Não posso simplesmente ignorar uma profecia relativa a um roubo, pois, se ocorrer tal roubo, serei crucificada — disse Minerva com certa impaciência. — Todos estão dizendo que o Graal será roubado. Você sabe a importância simbólica que tem o Graal para todos nós...

— Você tem razão. Se o Graal cair nas mãos de um Bruxo das Trevas, ele poderá se valer disso para arregimentar seguidores. Já passamos por tudo isso e não queremos passar de novo! Creio que devemos reforçar a guarda sobre a Câmara dos Segredos e sobre a Sala do Graal (1) — disse Severus, pensativo.

— Certo. Isso será feito — disse Minerva.

— Sugiro, também, que a Sala Precisa seja bloqueada. Não é possível termos segurança se não bloquearmos o acesso a essa Sala. Quase todos os alunos já sabem de sua existência, e aquilo está se transformando em uma fonte de baderna. Sugiro também que bloqueemos as seis passagens secretas já não tão secretas que ainda não foram bloqueadas. De resto, devemos continuar fazendo o que sempre fizemos: ficar de olhos bem abertos e vigilantes.

— Perfeito. Vou pensar em outras providências para aumentar a segurança do castelo, especialmente à noite. Posso contar com a sua colaboração e a de Harry para a vigilância sobre a Câmara dos Segredos?

— De minha parte, sim. Quanto a Harry, creio que não devemos sobrecarregá-lo, já que deve estudar para seus NIEMs.

— Oh, sem dúvida, Severus, mas... ele é o único que tem acesso ao local.

— Vou conversar com ele.

sSsSs

Uma semana depois, Minerva, após o café da manhã no Grande Salão, entrou em seu escritório e dirigiu-se à escrivaninha para iniciar mais um dia de trabalho. Logo percebeu que não iria ter um dia de trabalho normal, contudo: a espada de Gryffindor, que costumava ficar em uma caixa de vidro em um armário junto à escrivaninha, desaparecera.

Ela ergueu os olhos para os retratos.

— Albus? Armando? Phineas? Fortescue? Everard? Vocês viram quem tirou a espada de Gryffindor desta sala?

Os retratos a fitaram com ar espantado e sonolento.

— Minerva — disse o retrato de Albus Dumbledore —, sinto lhe dizer que não vi nada. Mas não fique agitada. Tenho certeza de que tudo irá se resolver da melhor maneira possível.

Ela teria de suspender as aulas e chamar uma reunião imediata com todos os professores. Afinal, só os professores tinham a senha daquela sala.

sSsSs

Os treze professores de Hogwarts estavam reunidos com Minerva na Sala dos Professores.

— Senhoras e senhores — iniciou Minerva —, infelizmente ocorreu algo de muito grave neste castelo. A espada de Gryffindor foi roubada da Sala da Diretoria.

Um murmúrio de surpresa se espalhou pela sala.

— Num é possivi! — exclamou Hagrid, sacudindo a grande cabeça cabeluda. — Num dá nem pra acreditá! A espada de Gryffindor. Quem ia fazê uma coisa dessa?

Então todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo — exceto Binns, que olhava ao redor com uma expressão de estranheza, como se fosse o único são no meio de um bando de loucos.

— Por favor, vamos manter a ordem — disse Minerva. — Eu os chamei aqui porque só vocês tinham, ou só vocês deveriam ter, a senha da Sala da Diretoria. Se alguém tem alguma informação importante a este respeito, peça a palavra. — Minerva estremeceu ao ver Sybill pedir a palavra, mas não podia impedi-la de falar. — Professora Trelawney?

— A profecia se cumpriu! Nem todos aqui presentes acreditaram, e nem todos tomaram providências para que essa fatalidade não viesse a ocorrer — sentenciou ela.

— Se era uma fatalidade — disse Severus, erguendo uma sobrancelha —, não vejo como poderíamos tê-la impedido. Nós cometemos um erro: pensamos que a profecia se referisse a outra relíquia que se encontra no castelo e centramos nossas defesas ao redor dela. Mas nem por isso deixamos o castelo desabrigado. O que ocorreu aqui foi uma quebra de confiança. A Diretora confiou em todos os que estão nesta sala, e alguém traiu essa confiança.

— Ora, se há alguém que não pode falar em traição, é você, Snape — disparou Vector. — Até agora muita gente não sabe de que lado você estava nas duas últimas guerras.

— É verdade, mas Severus não é o único aqui com um passado obscuro — comentou Wyrd, olhando para Sinistra, depois para Slughorn, depois para Remus e, enfim, para Fence.

Rolanda deu uma cotovelada em Pomona e disse algo baixinho em seu ouvido. Fence parecia incomodado.

— Pessoal, vamos manter a objetividade — disse Remus. — Este não é o momento para esse tipo de discussão.

— Acalmem-se — disse Minerva. — Não os chamei aqui para discutirmos nossas divergências e expormos nossos rancores pessoais. O que eu quero saber é se alguém viu ou ouviu algo que possa nos conduzir à espada de Gryffindor ou ao culpado por esse roubo.

Fez-se silêncio no recinto, até Vector pedir a palavra.

— Pode falar, Professora Vector — disse Minerva.

— Não sei nada a respeito desse roubo. Mas é uma ocorrência muito grave, e sugiro que o Ministério da Magia seja informado imediatamente.

— A minha esperança é que possamos resolver o caso entre nós — respondeu Minerva. — Vou suspender as aulas de hoje. Como já vínhamos fazendo, só com a minha autorização alguém poderá sair, entrar, enviar cartas pelas corujas ou ativar o sistema de Flu para comunicações externas.

— Oh, que pena! — exclamou Slughorn. — Eu ia receber esta noite a visita da adorável Melinda Bobbin. Não sei se vocês sabem que a família dela é dona de uma cadeia de farmácias...

Pomona empertigou-se.

— Uns exploradores, é o que eles são. Sabe o quanto eles cobram por um bobotuber? É uma vergonha.

— Por favor, Professora Sprout. Sinto muito, Professor Slughorn. Tudo isso vai ter de esperar — disse Minerva. — Os Chefes das Casas serão encarregados de revistarem as dependências e dirigirem as investigações em Casas que não sejam as suas. O professor Snape revistará Gryffindor; o professor Lupin revistará Slytherin; o professor Flitwick, Hufflepuff; e a professora Sprout, Ravenclaw. Se isso não der resultado, e se até o final do dia não tivermos recuperado a espada nem descoberto quem a roubou, avisarei o Ministério.

sSsSs

Minerva viu seus planos naufragarem poucos minutos depois, quando Scrimgeour entrou em contato com ela pelo Flu.

— Diretora, fomos informados de que a espada de Gryffindor foi roubada. Esse é um assunto de extrema gravidade. Estamos enviando de imediato uma Comissão de Investigação ao castelo.

Minerva sentiu o sangue subir-lhe à cabeça. Alguém havia dado com a língua nos dentes. Outra traição. E agora o Ministro não lhe pedia licença, apenas a informava de sua decisão, como se Hogwarts tivesse de se submeter às decisões dele.

— Rufus, não creio que seja um assunto tão grave que seja preciso mobilizar o Ministério. Esse é o tipo de problema da competência da administração de Hogwarts, e creio que podemos resolvê-lo sem a interferência do Ministério.

— Infelizmente, precisaremos intervir. Recebemos graves denúncias, que precisam ser investigadas de imediato.

— Que denúncias são essas? E quem foi que as fez? — perguntou Minerva.

— Essas informações são absolutamente sigilosas.

Minerva suspirou. Aquilo era uma arbitrariedade. Mas o que ela poderia fazer? Enfrentar o Ministério? Talvez fosse melhor não resistir, por hora. Quando eles chegassem, ela tentaria obter mais informações.

sSsSs

A Comissão de Investigação era formada por quatro Aurors, chefiados pelo sr. Neil Nulligan.

Minerva os recebeu com fria polidez e mostrou-lhes o local do crime.

— Vocês aí — Nulligan se dirigiu bruscamente aos retratos. — Quais de vocês estavam acordados quando o roubo ocorreu?

— Er... — disse um dos retratos da parede dos fundos, no canto direito superior. — Eu estava.

Minerva franziu o cenho. Skocpol não era de falar muito, mas nunca lhe criara problemas. Por que não lhe dissera antes que vira o culpado?

— Muito bem — disse Nulligan. — E você viu quem roubou a espada?

— Vi.

— Ora, Skocpol, por que não disse logo? Quem foi? — perguntou Minerva.

Um silêncio sepulcral se fez no recinto enquanto os quatro Aurors e Minerva esperavam que o velho magrinho, de cabelos grisalhos e nariz curvo falasse.

— Foi... foi a senhora, Diretora McGonagall!

— Isso não é possível! — exclamou Minerva.

Nulligan estreitou os olhos para ela, depois se voltou novamente ao retrato.

— Descreva as ações dela.

— Ela entrou na sala, no meio da noite. Aí ela se aproximou da caixa de vidro contendo a espada, levantou-a, colocou-a embaixo do braço e saiu da sala carregando a caixa. Foi só o que vi.

— Isso é um absurdo — disse Minerva. — Não sei o que está acontecendo aqui. Só o que posso dizer é que não fui eu quem roubou a espada de Gryffindor.

— Tem certeza de que foi a Diretora que você viu? — insistiu Nulligan.

— Ora, tenho! — respondeu Skocpol. — Eu a vejo todos os dias! Era ela.

sSsSs

As aulas foram retomadas, porque Nulligan achava que era melhor manter os alunos ocupados enquanto as investigações prosseguiam. Para manter controle sobre as aulas externas (era preciso revistar todos os que saíam do castelo), Nulligan mandou chamar mais dois Aurors, apenas para a vigilância. Minerva foi expulsa de sua residência e escritório e voltou a seus antigos aposentos no primeiro andar, que ninguém ainda ocupara, e que foram minuciosamente revistados antes de sua volta.

A Comissão de Investigação se instalou confortavelmente no castelo, com seus ocupantes ocupando quartos e escritórios para poderem desenvolver seus trabalhos, e eram eles agora que cuidavam das comunicações e da proteção de Hogwarts, inclusive das diversas senhas usadas dentro do castelo.

O castelo todo foi revistado à procura da espada ou de pistas que levassem ao ladrão. Ao final do primeiro dia de buscas, pelo que Minerva observou, aparentemente nada significativo havia sido encontrado. Era um grande mistério. Desde a nova profecia de Trelawney, Minerva havia dado ordens expressas para que todas as vassouras do castelo fossem guardadas no armário de vassouras à noite. Todas as noites, ela contava as vassouras e aplicava um feitiço inviolável sobre o armário. Na manhã após o roubo, quando ela abrira o armário, as vassouras estavam todas lá dentro. As portas do castelo também eram seladas pela própria Minerva à noite, e pela manhã ela removia o feitiço. Quanto às sete passagens já não tão secretas que levavam para fora do castelo e a Sala Precisa, todas haviam sido bloqueadas.

Ou seja, ou a espada ainda continuava dentro do castelo, ou o ladrão saíra do castelo por uma passagem ou um meio _realmente_ secretos.

Na verdade, quando se dizia que todo o castelo fora revistado pela Comissão do Ministério, isso não era uma informação exata. Naturalmente, a Câmara dos Segredos era inacessível a eles. A Comissão precisou confiar na revista efetuada por Harry Potter. Harry afirmou haver percorrido cada centímetro da Câmara, entrando, inclusive, na Sala do Graal, e ter encontrado tudo em perfeita ordem — sem nenhum sinal da espada de Gryffindor.

Além da Câmara dos Segredos, havia um objeto que não fora revistado: o baú do novo professor de Estudos Muggle, Jonathan Fence. Esse baú já era famoso entre os professores, funcionários e alunos do castelo, pois o professor se recusava a abri-lo, afirmando que ali estava guardado um objeto encantado, que lhe conferia um poder especial, mas que, se retirado do baú, poderia matar a todos as pessoas que se encontrassem em um raio de cinco quilômetros. Jonathan não só não permitia que ninguém se aproximasse do baú como resolvera montar guarda sobre ele, não saindo mais de seu quarto. Esse detalhe deixara Nulligan muito irritado, certamente porque atrapalhava suas investigações, mas o Ministério, obviamente, não podia correr o risco de provocar uma catástrofe daquele porte. A solução havia sido manter o professor sob a vigilância de um Auror.

Minerva já havia repetido todos os detalhes de que se lembrava dos últimos dias, diversas vezes, para a Comissão de Investigação. Mas naquela noite, em seus aposentos particulares, como soubesse que não conseguiria dormir, pegou um pergaminho e uma pena e começou a listar os suspeitos e seus possíveis motivos, lembrando-se de seus últimos encontros com eles.

Até onde ela soubesse, apenas os professores tinham a senha da sala da Diretoria. E a própria sala não deixaria um intruso entrar — havia proteções especiais para isso. Isso reduzia os suspeitos aos professores e aqueles a quem eles pudessem ter revelado a senha. Nem todos os professores eram suspeitos, contudo. Hagrid não dormia no castelo, e Minerva havia visto ele e Olympe seguindo para sua cabana na hora em que Minerva fora fechar as portas do castelo, à noite. Em seguida, Minerva passara por seu escritório, e a espada, com certeza, estava no lugar de sempre. Quanto a Binns, sendo um fantasma, não tinha condições de roubar uma espada. Minerva listou metodicamente os suspeitos em ordem alfabética de sobrenome. Em nome da completude, incluiu seu próprio nome, mesmo sabendo que não era culpada.

_Jonathan Fence  
Filius Flitwick  
Rolanda Hooch  
Remus Lupin  
Minerva McGonagall  
Aurora Sinistra  
Horace Slughorn  
Severus Snape  
Pomona Sprout  
Sybill Trelawney  
Septima Vector  
Hildr Wyrd_

A maioria dos professores de Hogwarts não era casada, ou seus cônjuges não residiam no castelo, mas havia dois cônjuges morando no castelo e que, por serem de sua confiança, conheciam a senha também:

_Sirius Black  
Harry Potter_

Minerva suspirou. A inclusão de Harry Potter no rol dos suspeitos tornava o caso ainda mais explosivo. Os jornais adoravam estampar manchetes com o nome do Menino Que Sobreviveu.

Mais uma razão para ela tentar se concentrar e relembrar tudo o que pudesse ajudar a esclarecer aquele mistério.

O que mais a intrigava era o fato de o retrato dizer que havia sido ela a autora do roubo. Isso era ridículo. Obviamente, alguém havia se feito passar por ela. Não poderia ter sido uma mera Transfiguração. Um bom transfigurador consegue copiar alguns elementos — o nariz, o cabelo —, mas não o corpo todo de uma pessoa. É claro que o retrato poderia não ser muito observador, mas, mesmo assim, Minerva não conhecia ninguém entre os suspeitos que fosse um transfigurador assim tão bom — com a exceção de Sirius Black, talvez. Um Metamorphmagus poderia tê-lo feito, mas Tonks era a única Metamorphmagus que ela conhecia. Mesmo que Tonks fosse a culpada, ela precisaria ter um cúmplice dentro do castelo — um dos professores teria de ter-lhe contado a senha. Era uma hipótese fantástica demais.

O mais provável era que alguém houvesse usado Polissuco. Nesse caso, os professores de Poções, Severus e Slughorn, seriam os maiores suspeitos. Severus e Slughorn trabalhavam de modo totalmente independente — cada um tinha sua sala de aula própria; Minerva teria de conversar com cada um separadamente. No entanto, todos os professores na lista de suspeitos eram capazes de fabricar uma Poção Polissuco, tendo os ingredientes. Obter um fio de cabelo ou algum outro item corporal de Minerva não seria nada difícil, também. Afinal, ela tinha contato próximo com todos os seus comandados e sempre os recebia em sua sala.

Minerva tentou se lembrar das conversas que tivera com cada um dos suspeitos no dia anterior e atentar para qualquer detalhe estranho que houvesse lhe passado despercebido.

Havia passado um longo tempo conversando com Rolanda sobre Quadribol em seu escritório, mas isso não era nada estranho — as duas eram boas amigas e fãs do esporte.

Vector viera incomodá-la querendo licença e patrocínio para participar de um Congresso de Aritmânticos na Ucrânia. Ela havia negado, pois esse congresso aconteceria em plena época de aulas, e Hogwarts não tinha um professor substituto para aquela matéria. Os alunos não podiam ficar sem aulas. Os Aritmânticos que escolhessem melhor as datas para seus congressos! Vector ficara zangada, e ela era uma pessoa bastante estranha. Mas daí a achar que ela roubaria a espada de Gryffindor... havia uma longa distância.

Severus e Remus, fora de seus períodos de aula, haviam passado toda aquela semana revezando-se, juntamente com Sirius, na proteção ao Graal. Minerva não tinha queixas a esse respeito: o Graal, segundo Harry, continuava onde deveria estar — o que era uma grande ironia, considerando-se que, o tempo todo, eles haviam pensado que era o Graal que estava sob ameaça. Minerva não conseguia se lembrar de nada estranho no comportamento de Severus, Remus, Harry ou Sirius. Mas é claro que um bom investigador não os inocentaria automaticamente.

Slughorn havia dado uma de suas festinhas em seus aposentos. Minerva dera uma rápida passada na festa para provar do vinho — Slughorn sempre servia os melhores vinhos! Durante a festa, Sybill, totalmente bêbada, esbarrara nela e ficara lhe falando sobre algo que vira em sua bola de cristal — um cometa que iria passar, prenúncio de grande catástrofe, é claro. Minerva estava pensando, seriamente, em mandar interná-la no departamento de reabilitação alcoólica de São Mungo por uns tempos: Sybill estava começando a se tornar inconveniente. Como se Sybill não bastasse, Sinistra também a importunara, insistindo mais uma vez em seu pedido de novos telescópios para as aulas de Astronomia. Minerva ficara de analisar a questão — como sempre fazia. Mas nada disso representava uma quebra de rotina: Slughorn sempre promovia festinhas, Sybill sempre estava bêbada e prevendo catástrofes e Sinistra sempre lhe fazia pedidos impossíveis.

Além do mistério do roubo da espada, havia ainda um outro a atormentá-la: quem havia informado o Ministério e, ainda mais misterioso, _como_? As comunicações em Hogwarts haviam sido completamente bloqueadas assim que Minerva soubera do roubo: o Flu estava desativado para comunicações externas a partir de Hogwarts, e Filch cuidava para que nenhuma coruja fosse enviada sem a permissão expressa da Diretora.

Minerva estava cansada e não se lembrava de mais nenhum detalhe fora do comum a respeito dos outros professores. Todas aquelas reflexões não a haviam levado a lugar algum. Ela achou que era melhor pegar um livro e ir para a cama, à espera do improvável sono.

sSsSs

Como o Ministério não podia mandar prender Minerva apenas com base no depoimento de um retrato que a vira retirar a espada do escritório, a Comissão deixou que Minerva retomasse seus afazeres como diretora. No entanto, como a sala da Diretoria estava interditada e vigiada dia e noite, Minerva tinha de se contentar em usar o velho escritório — sem ter acesso aos arquivos da escola. Além disso, as investigações continuavam, em pleno castelo, com professores e funcionários sendo interrogados, vigiados e tendo suas vidas escrutinadas.

No segundo dia após o roubo da espada, à tarde, Severus entrou na sala de Minerva sem bater nem pedir licença. Ela entendeu que ele agia assim porque queria aproveitar um momento em que ela não estava sendo vigiada. Severus fechou a porta e aproximou-se da escrivaninha onde ela estava sentada.

— Harry me contou que Slughorn ensinou a Poção Polissuco há uma semana. Slughorn disse aos alunos que, embora essa poção houvesse sido ensinada no sexto ano, era bom revê-la, pois ela costuma ser tema dos NIEMs. A poção ficou a semana toda na sala dele de poções, sem nenhuma proteção especial. Qualquer um poderia ter retirado uma garrafa do caldeirão e acrescentado o ingrediente pessoal.

— Severus, você está fazendo uma investigação pessoal do caso? Eu preferia que você não se envolvesse.

Ele lançou-lhe um olhar intenso, como que lhe dizendo que não a iria abandonar.

— Preciso ir. Falo com você assim que tiver novidades — disse ele, antes de dar um de seus giros dramáticos e sair da sala.

Minerva não pôde deixar de sorrir. Severus era um amigo fiel.

sSsSs

O quarto dia foi marcado por uma notícia bastante exótica: apesar de a sala da Diretoria estar sendo vigiada dia e noite, na noite anterior um estranho objeto surgira junto ao local onde costumava ficar a espada de Gryffindor: um nenúfar pairando, imóvel, nos ares. O pessoal da Comissão de Investigação tentara retirá-lo dali, mas não conseguira. Ao que tudo indicava, um Feitiço Paralisante Permanente havia sido aplicado a ele. O Auror ficara tão assustado que pedira para ser removido da função. Nada disso havia sido informado pela Comissão; não obstante, todo mundo no castelo comentava o caso em detalhes. Os boatos pareciam ser procedentes, pelo que Minerva observou, pois o Ministério realmente substituíra o Auror e colocara dois outros em seu lugar.

sSsSs

No quinto dia, um novo boato se disseminou pelo castelo: apesar de a vigilância do castelo ter sido redobrada, um velho elmo aparecera na Sala da Diretoria. Um dos Aurors de plantão no escritório teria dito que era como se o elmo houvesse surgido do nada e ficasse pairando no ar junto ao nenúfar, sem que ninguém conseguisse tirá-lo dali.

Minerva foi até a galeria de armaduras do terceiro andar e verificou a falta de um elmo. Comunicou o fato a Nulligan, que admitiu a ela as aparições do nenúfar e do elmo, além de revelar-se extremamente irritado pelo fato de todo o castelo estar comentando aquilo quando eles, da Comissão, não haviam divulgado nada.

Outro boato que se espalhou pelo castelo naquele dia foi o de que o pai de Sinistra havia apoiado Grindelwald, e de que ela poderia ter vínculos com grupos ligados às Artes das Trevas. Minerva se surpreendeu com a informação, mas refletiu que, provavelmente, Albus sabia disso quando contratara a professora de Astronomia. Se Minerva pudesse entrar em seu escritório, perguntaria isso ao retrato de Albus. Como não podia, Minerva limitou-se a registrar mentalmente esse novo dado. A verdade era que vínculos com grupos das Trevas não bastavam para explicar o que estava acontecendo. Ninguém conseguia explicar, por exemplo, como era possível fazer coisas aparecerem na Sala da Diretoria. Minerva não estava gostando nada daquilo. Ela, na verdade, sabia de alguém que podia entrar na Sala da Diretoria quando quisesse. Mas era uma pessoa da qual ela preferia não suspeitar.

sSsSs

No sexto dia, sábado, o boato que correu pelo castelo foi o de que a pluma do elmo havia se juntado ao elmo na Sala da Diretoria. As misteriosas aparições eram o único assunto discutido nos corredores do castelo.

À tarde, Filius bateu à porta do escritório provisório de Minerva. Ela disse-lhe que entrasse. Ele não se sentou, nem ela insistiu para que se sentasse: ele era baixinho demais para que pudessem conversar sentados com uma escrivaninha entre eles!

— Você parece preocupado — comentou ela, para estimulá-lo a falar.

— Eu estava pensando... O pessoal da Comissão de Investigação mudou a senha da Sala da Diretoria e não a contou a nenhum de nós. Como é que esses objetos estão aparecendo lá dentro?

— Isso é o que todos estão se perguntando. Você tem alguma idéia?

— Minerva, você e eu sabemos que há modos de se ficar invisível...

— Oh, Filius, eu nunca dominei essa habilidade! O velho Albus tinha esse dom, mas... não conheço mais ninguém que o tenha.

— Uma pessoa que disponha de uma Capa de Invisibilidade poderia escutar a senha e usá-la mais tarde para entrar lá dentro.

Minerva franziu o cenho.

— A única pessoa que conhecemos que possui uma... está acima de suspeitas, não está?

Filius suspirou.

— Acho que tem razão. Desculpe por importuná-la com minhas conjecturas inúteis.

— Não fique assim. Todos estamos nervosos. Vamos até a cozinha ver se eles nos preparam uma soda com xarope de cereja?

O rosto de Filius se abriu num sorriso esperançoso.

— Com gelo e um guarda-sol?

sSsSs

No domingo, o sétimo dia desde o roubo, até os elfos-domésticos estavam comentando sobre a bela tapeçaria, mostrando um lago com um bote e salgueiros à margem, que fora pregada em uma das paredes da Sala da Diretoria. Diziam os boatos que o próprio Nulligan estava de guarda na sala quando a tapeçaria "aparecera", mas não conseguira agarrar o suspeito.

Um minucioso exame no castelo — por parte da Comissão de Investigação e testemunhado por Minerva — revelou que a famosa tapeçaria em que Barnabás, o Amalucado, ensinava trolls em tutus a dançar havia desaparecido do local onde costumava ficar, no sétimo andar. Minerva teve de conter um riso entre divertido e histérico.

Nulligan, já sem o mesmo ânimo e altivez dos primeiros dias, resmungava pelos cantos.

— Que significado pode ter isso? Será um ato terrorista de um grupo anti-trolls? Ou algum preconceito contra dançarinos?

O professor Fence continuava não desgrudando de seu baú; à noite, colocava-o sob sua cama. Minerva destacara um elfo-doméstico para levar-lhe as refeições no quarto e distribuíra os horários de aula dele por todos os outros professores com algum conhecimento do mundo Muggle.

Ao final do dia, Minerva foi até as dependências que estavam sendo ocupadas pela Comissão de Investigação. Nulligan a recebeu no escritório, onde estava reunido com um de seus assessores — um homem forte, sorridente e de nariz vermelho, chamado Tadg Fortescue.

— Então, senhores? — disse Minerva, aproximando-se da escrivaninha de Nulligan. — Já estamos no sétimo dia de investigações. Fizeram algum progresso?

Nulligan soltou um suspiro audível.

— É um caso muito complicado. Eu estava justamente comentando aqui com o sr. Fortescue... Não é só a espada, veja bem. Temos um nenúfar, um elmo, uma pluma, uma tapeçaria... A não ser que alguém esteja querendo nos pregar uma peça, não vejo como juntar todos os elementos deste caso.

— E eu estava respeitosamente discordando — disse Tadg Fortescue, com um brilho vivo nos olhos negros.

— É mesmo, sr. Fortescue? O senhor tem uma teoria? — perguntou Minerva.

— Oh, sim. Há algo em comum entre esses elementos. Vejam bem: um nenúfar deve estar sobre as águas, certo?

— Certo — disse Minerva.

— Da mesma forma, um elmo deve ser colocado em uma cabeça; uma pluma deve estar em um pássaro, e uma tapeçaria deve estar em uma parede — declarou Fortescue, triunfante. — Concordam?

— Com efeito — disse Minerva, sem saber o que pensar.

Nulligan parecia estar perdendo a paciência.

— Tadg, vá logo ao ponto, sim?

— Águas, cabeça, pássaro e parede. A entrada para a Câmara dos Segredos é por uma pia com uma serpente esculpida na torneira. Ora, me parece claro que a espada de Gryffindor deve estar escondida em uma pia com uma torneira de cabeça de pássaro, pregada a uma parede.

Minerva teve de conter o riso.

— Muito engenhoso, sr. Fortescue, muito engenhoso... Mas por que o criminoso nos enviaria pistas da localização da espada?

— Ah, se a senhora soubesse quantos criminosos gostam de desafiar a lei com charadas! — exclamou Fortescue. — É impressionante!

— Nesse ponto Fortescue tem razão, Diretora. Há muitos criminosos que não conseguem simplesmente cometer o crime: precisam ficar cutucando os agentes da lei, provocando-os. É exatamente aí que eles se perdem!

— Senhores — disse Minerva, cansada —, até agora não me deram uma explicação satisfatória da sua presença em Hogwarts. Quando chegaram, vocês eram quatro; agora são sete, mas até agora não vejo resultados práticos da sua investigação. Os alunos, professores e funcionários estão cansados de serem interrogados e revistados. Se os senhores não resolverem este caso até amanhã à noite, eu vou me queixar ao Ministro e pedir a retirada da Comissão de Hogwarts.

sSsSs

Minerva foi acordada na madrugada do domingo para segunda-feira por um som hediondo. Era como um trovão tão penetrante que dilacerasse a própria alma. Assim que acordara, sua primeira idéia fora que devia ter tido um pesadelo, mas sentiu as paredes do quarto ainda vibrando com aquele som. Levantou-se de chofre e, ainda de camisola, abriu a porta. Remus estava se aproximando de seu quarto.

— Venha comigo, por favor, Minerva. Estamos reunindo todos na Sala da Diretoria. Severus tem algo muito importante a dizer.

— Espere um segundo.

Minerva vestiu um manto por sobre a camisola e acompanhou Remus, entre irritada por não ter controle sobre o que acontecia no castelo, preocupada e curiosa.

sSsSs

Quando chegaram diante da gárgula no sétimo andar, Fence, Filius, Harry, Rolanda, Sirius, Sybill, Vector e Wyrd já estavam lá, e Severus estava chegando com Pomona, Sinistra e Slughorn.

— Diretora — disse Severus, parecendo agitado, os cabelos caindo-lhe sobre o rosto —, peço-lhe que me acompanhe. Explicarei tudo lá dentro.

— Mas... Nós nem sabemos a nova senha! — replicou Minerva.

Severus postou-se diante da gárgula e pronunciou:

— Losango.

A gárgula afastou-se, e todos adentraram a escada giratória.

O fato de Severus saber a nova senha da Sala da Diretoria deixou Minerva ainda mais preocupada.

_Continua..._

Nota: (1) Após a batalha final de "Baphomet II", o Graal foi devolvido ao altar de Slytherin, na Câmara dos Segredos, e a sala passou a ser chamada de "Sala do Graal".


	4. Parte 2

**Parte II**

**I - "Quem é esta? O que faz aqui?"(1)**

O roubo da espada de Gryffindor havia deixado Severus preocupado. Afinal, Tom Riddle cobiçara durante muito tempo aquela espada para transformá-la em seu Horcrux. Se a espada fora roubada por algum outro Bruxo das Trevas querendo usar a sua simbologia para arregimentar seguidores, seria uma volta ao pesadelo que todos acreditavam haver-se encerrado. Como se isso não bastante, o roubo era uma desmoralização para Hogwarts e os aliados da Ordem da Fênix, e o Ministério aproveitara para intervir em Hogwarts outra vez. Severus estava certo de que eles o faziam de propósito, para impor sua autoridade. Como na época de Dumbledore, o Ministério temia que os dirigentes da escola se transformassem em um poder paralelo ao deles. Agora estavam acusando Minerva do roubo, o que deixava Severus especialmente irritado.

Durante os primeiros dois dias que se seguiram ao roubo, Severus efetuou uma investigação pessoal. Conversou com Harry, com os alunos de Slytherin e com vários professores para tentar obter um quadro geral da situação.

Estava certo de que alguém usara Poção Polissuco para se disfarçar como Minerva. O fato de Slughorn ter decidido preparar a poção para seus alunos de sétimo ano lhe parecia suspeito, assim como o modo negligente como deixara um caldeirão cheio com a poção na sala de aula durante vários dias. No entanto, o longo tempo necessário para a preparação da poção e a necessidade de explicar detalhes a respeito de sua composição justificavam, em parte, essas ações, assim como era inegável que essa era uma das poções que mais caía nos exames de NIEMs.

Na tarde do segundo dia após o roubo, depois de sua última aula do dia, Severus retirou-se a seus aposentos e tomou um longo banho para relaxar. Harry ainda tinha mais uma aula e só voltaria dali a uma hora. Ao sair do banho, Severus foi para seu escritório dar de comer a Ceci. Em geral era Harry quem cuidava da jibóia, já que os dois podiam conversar em Parselíngua e se entendiam muito bem, mas Severus gostava da companhia de Ceci, e dar-lhe de comer era uma boa desculpa para ficar com ela.

Severus sentou-se no sofá enquanto Ceci comia sua ração. Um movimento sobre a superfície de seu espelho de cristalomancia (2) atraiu-lhe, contudo, a atenção. Severus se levantou e se aproximou do espelho para ver melhor.

Uma bruxa que Severus reconheceu como Minerva, vestida de negro, flutuava sobre algo que parecia ser um tapete voador, vindo do castelo de Hogwarts, na direção do lago. Quando a imagem ficou mais nítida, Severus viu que não era um tapete, e sim uma tapeçaria. A bruxa pousou ao lado de um bote. Severus pôde ver, então, que a tapeçaria retratava a Dama de Shalott tecendo em seu tear, e que a bruxa carregava sob o braço uma caixa de vidro contendo uma espada. A pseudo-Minerva aproximou-se do bote, largou a caixa em seu fundo e entrou dentro dele. Era um bote mágico: sem que fosse preciso remar, ele começou a deslizar pelas águas. A imagem nublou-se, tornando-se indistinta, e logo a superfície do espelho se tornou inerte outra vez.

Severus andou de um lado para o outro pelo escritório. Pensou em deixar um bilhete a Harry, mas não achou necessário, já que voltaria logo. Saiu de seu quarto, subiu as escadas rapidamente e dirigiu-se à porta da frente do castelo. Um Auror que estava vigiando a porta lhe perguntou aonde ia. Ele disse que ia dar um passeio à beira do lago e observar os pássaros. O Auror insistiu em revistá-lo. Severus teve de se conter para não lançar-lhe um Imperdoável. Assim que o Auror o liberou, Severus desceu até a pequena praia entre as pedras e viu um bote junto à margem, como vira no espelho. Aproximou-se. O bote estava vazio. Severus sentou-se sobre uma das pedras e ficou olhando para o lago, sentindo-se frustrado.

— Severus? O que foi?

Harry o havia seguido até o lago, provavelmente tendo saído da aula e captado a localização de Severus por meio do elo que havia entre eles. A presença de Harry fez com que ele se sentisse melhor. O fato de que não podia guardar segredos de Harry, o que a princípio lhe parecera um fardo assustador, se revelara uma bênção. Assim, Severus sempre tinha alguém com quem compartilhar seus problemas e não se sentia sozinho.

Enquanto caminhavam às margens do lago, sob a vigilância não tão distante de um Auror, Severus contou a Harry em detalhes o que vira no espelho de cristalomancia. Harry conseguia ler seus sentimentos e, de certa forma, pensamentos, mas nem sempre de uma forma tão clara e detalhada como quando esses pensamentos eram expressos em palavras.

— Você acha que o espelho lhe mostrou o que realmente aconteceu?

— Como você bem sabe, eu não acreditava no poder desse espelho. Mas ele tem me surpreendido, e tudo o que ele nos mostrou até agora tinha uma base real.

— É verdade — concordou Harry, pensativo. — Mas você não acha que foi realmente McGonagall, acha?

— Claro que não. Foi alguém usando Polissuco.

— Severus, por que não voltamos para o escritório, chamamos Remus e Sirius e contamos a eles? Quatro cabeças pensam melhor do que duas!

Severus gostaria de ter mais certeza sobre o significado do que havia visto antes de incluir o maluco do Black em suas reflexões. Mas conhecia Harry e sabia que ele não iria parar de atormentá-lo até que chamassem Black e Lupin para compartilhar o novo mistério com eles. Assim como antes Harry dividia tudo com Hermione e Ron, agora as novas aventuras de Harry eram sempre compartilhadas com Severus, Remus e Sirius — um estranho quarteto que se formara do modo mais improvável possível.

— Tudo bem, Harry. Mas quero que me prometa que isso vai ficar entre nós quatro. Não quero que essa história se espalhe.

— Hmpf. O que você quer dizer é que não posso contar nem a Ron nem a Hermione.

— Isso mesmo — confirmou Severus.

— Está bem — grunhiu Harry, contra a vontade.

sSsSs

Com Black e Lupin sentados no sofá de seu escritório e Harry e Severus em poltronas avulsas, Severus relatou-lhes o que vira em seu espelho.

Lupin escutava atentamente. Black brincava com Ceci, que era apaixonada por ele e estava agora enrolada em seu pescoço e braços.

— Bem que esse seu espelho poderia ter mostrado o resto da história, também — reclamou Black, quando Severus terminou seu relato.

— _Quatro muralhas cinzentas e quatro torres cinzentas..._ — recitou Lupin, lembrando-se dos versos de A Dama de Shalott, de Tennyson. — Alguém se lembra se existe alguma tapeçaria da Dama de Shalott em Hogwarts?

Ninguém se lembrava de ter visto tal tapeçaria.

— Tem centenas de tapeçarias em Hogwarts — resmungou Harry.

— Vou vistoriar o castelo para ver se encontro uma tapeçaria com essas características — disse Severus. — Não que vá adiantar muito encontrá-la.

— Há algo que não entendo — disse Lupin. — Por que o criminoso deixou a tapeçaria em troca do bote?

— Não deve ser fácil manobrar uma tapeçaria. Nenhum de nós aprende a manobrar tapetes, porque tapetes voadores são proibidos pelo Ministério — observou Sirius. — Uma coisa é descer do castelo até o solo em uma tapeçaria; outra é manobrar uma tapeçaria por entre as árvores, por exemplo.

— Também é proibido enfeitiçar tapeçarias? — perguntou Harry.

Ninguém sabia dizer.

— Essas regras do Ministério são um absurdo. Essa de proibir tapetes voadores, por exemplo, deve ser baseada em interesses políticos ou econômicos — disse Sirius, fazendo uma careta.

— Gostaria de voltar à nossa Dama de Shalott — disse Lupin. — Até onde terá ela ido, depois que partiu no bote? Terá ido até os portões de Hogwarts e passado a espada para um cúmplice? Ou terá deixado Hogwarts?

— Certamente não saiu de Hogwarts, já que não está faltando ninguém em Hogwarts — raciocinou Severus. — De qualquer forma, dificilmente qualquer uma dessas possibilidades poderia ter ocorrido. Os portões estavam bem fechados, e havia proteções ao redor de todo o castelo. Não digo que seja impossível passar um objeto pelos portões sem ativar nossas proteções, mas, com certeza, Filius, Minerva e eu fizemos o possível para tornar isso bastante difícil.

— Não sei quanto a vocês — disse Lupin —, mas acho que não temos elementos suficientes para chegarmos a uma conclusão. Isso não é, no entanto, razão para não agirmos.

— Quer ser mais claro, Lupin? — disse Severus, impaciente.

— Só se você me chamar de Remus.

Severus olhou para o teto.

— Como queira, _Remus_ — disse Severus, em voz aveludada. — Como podemos agir se não sabemos quem é o culpado?

— Veja, se o que você nos relatou é verídico... e eu acredito que seja... nós sabemos detalhes sobre o modo como o culpado agiu. E o culpado não sabe que nós sabemos — concluiu Lupin, como se aquilo explicasse alguma coisa.

Severus franziu o cenho.

— Isso poderia ser muito útil se quiséssemos chantagear o culpado, mas não vejo como...

— Ah! — exclamou Black. — Acho que estou começando a entender.

— Que bom — disse Harry —, porque eu não estou entendendo nada.

— Eu estou apenas especulando, amigos — disse Remus. — Não tenho nenhum plano concreto. Só estou observando que temos essa vantagem sobre nosso oponente.

— Até onde sabemos, essa pessoa agiu sozinha, pelo menos aqui dentro de Hogwarts. É difícil dizer, porque as imagens não eram claras, mas ela me passou a impressão de não ser uma pessoa segura como Minerva. Os gestos dela eram nervosos. Nós poderíamos tentar intimidá-la — sugeriu Severus.

— Sim! — disse Black. — Você é bastante intimidador quando quer, Sevvie.

Severus odiava aquele apelido, e lançou um olhar fulminante a Black.

— Sobre a intimidação — disse Harry, claramente querendo impedir um acirramento da discussão —, vocês têm alguma idéia específica?

— Nós sabemos que o criminoso usou a tapeçaria da Dama de Shalott. O poema de Tennyson é bastante conhecido no mundo mágico. Poderíamos usá-lo, evocando certas imagens... — sugeriu Black.

Severus sentiu como se o mundo se iluminasse subitamente. Então recitou:

— "Ela deixou a tela, deixou o tear,  
Deu três passos pelo quarto,  
Viu o nenúfar florescer,  
Viu o elmo e a pluma,  
E olhou para baixo, para Camelot.  
A tela saiu voando, flutuando ao longe;  
O espelho rachou de lado a lado;  
'A maldição caiu sobre mim', gritou  
A Dama de Shalott."

— Oh, oh, oh! Severus, se você está pensando o mesmo que eu, é porque você é um gênio — exclamou Black.

E assim começou a nascer o plano que iria ocupar o quarteto pelos próximos cinco dias...

sSsSs

**II - Nenúfar**

Uma questão que tornava tudo mais difícil era que ninguém estava autorizado a deixar Hogwarts — ou seja, todos os itens teriam de ser encontrados por ali mesmo. Severus dissera que precisaria de pelo menos quatro dias para aprontar o espelho — que seria o ápice do drama. Era natural, então, que optassem por uma encenação em cinco atos: um ato por dia.

Estavam todos reunidos no escritório de Severus; Remus e Sirius haviam usado o sistema interno de Flu (que continuava ativo) para chegar lá.

— Você revistou o castelo à procura da tapeçaria da Dama de Shalott, Severus? — perguntou Sirius.

— Sim, revistei, e não, não a encontrei — respondeu Severus. — Vamos dar prosseguimento ao plano.

— Eu estou preocupado com uma questão — disse Remus. — E se eles quiserem abafar as nossas "aparições" de objetos? A Comissão não vai querer divulgar o que acontece na Sala da Diretoria.

— Ora — disse Harry —, se eles tentarem abafar, nós mesmos podemos deixar vazar. De um jeito sutil, é claro.

— Muito Slytherin da sua parte — disse Severus, orgulhoso.

— Brilhante, Harry — disse Sirius. — É só dar um jeito de o Hagrid ficar sabendo.

— Eu acho que o mais seguro é cada um de nós deixar vazar o segredo a pelo menos uma pessoa ou "ser" todas as vezes — sugeriu Remus. — Não é só Hagrid que tem a língua solta. Temos Peeves, os fantasmas e os retratos. Harry poderia se encarregar de espalhar as informações, com cuidado, entre os alunos. Se todos nós sairmos dizendo que "todo mundo está comentando que aconteceu isso e aquilo", teremos certeza de que todo mundo estará realmente comentando.

— Para o caso de eles quererem desaparecer com nossos objetos, podemos lançar um Feitiço Paralisador Permanente sobre eles — sugeriu Sirius.

— Genial! — exclamou Remus.

Sirius tirou do bolso um lindo nenúfar que havia "pescado" no lago quando o Auror que o estava vigiando se distraíra. Depositou-o sobre a cabeça de Remus.

— Você está lindo, como Nefertum — comentou Sirius, lançando um olhar apaixonado a Remus.

Severus olhou para o teto.

— Vamos fazer o que precisa ser feito logo — resmungou.

Remus beijou Sirius, depois olhou para Harry, que colocou a Capa de Invisibilidade sobre ele. Então Severus estendeu a mão com a ptyx (3) e a depositou sobre a mão de Remus.

sSsSs

Em um piscar de olhos, Remus estava no escritório da Diretoria. O guarda, um Auror alto e forte, de ombros largos, estava imóvel junto a uma estante, perto da escrivaninha. Remus sabia que teria de ter cuidado. Contava com o fator surpresa e com a ptyx que agora estava no seu bolso. De forma não-verbal, aplicou um Feitiço de Levitação e, logo em seguida, um Feitiço Paralisador Permanente Não-Verbal. Não chegou nem a ver a reação do Auror atrás de si. Apenas escutou um murmúrio de surpresa enquanto levava a mão ao bolso e segurava a ptyx que o levaria de volta ao escritório de Severus.

sSsSs

**III - Elmo**

No quarto dia após o roubo, um pouco antes da meia-noite, Harry vestiu a Capa da Invisibilidade e saiu dos aposentos onde morava com Severus direto para as escadas, rumo à galeria de armaduras, no terceiro andar.

Harry procurou uma armadura em estilo medieval. Talvez o seu lado gay estereotípico estivesse aflorando, pensou ele, não sem certa preocupação, mas então deu de ombros e atribuiu à influência de Sirius o fato de estar seriamente preocupado com o aspecto estético daquela aventura. Afinal, o tema era claramente romântico... Escolheu um elmo com uma linda pluma dourada. Guardou a pluma em um bolso de suas vestes, escondeu o elmo sob a capa e voltou para seu quarto.

Repetindo pela milésima primeira vez suas mil e uma recomendações, Severus comprimiu-o contra a parede e lhe deu um daqueles beijos que o deixavam todo derretido. Harry teve de tomar fôlego antes de vestir de novo a Capa da Invisibilidade. Severus depositou a ptyx em suas mãos, e Harry foi catapultado direto ao escritório da Diretoria.

Havia dois Aurors lá dentro. Harry sabia que não poderia cometer nenhum erro. Remus, no dia anterior, contara com o fator surpresa, mas agora o castelo todo estava comentando a respeito do nenúfar, graças às informações que eles próprios haviam começado a espalhar, e a vigilância estava alerta. Harry planejou com cuidado seus movimentos antes de lançar um Feitiço de Levitação junto com um Feitiço Paralisador Permanente, tudo de forma não verbal. Harry deixou o elmo flutuando nos ares e pegou a ptyx. Ainda viu o Auror lançar-se em sua direção, às cegas, e ficou feliz ao abrir os olhos e ver Severus diante de si.

O coração de Harry estava disparado. Severus o abraçou mesmo sem vê-lo. A conexão entre eles era tão forte que Severus sempre sabia onde ele estava, mesmo com a Capa.

— Alguém viu você? — sussurrou Severus.

— Acho que não. Ufa.

— Venha para a cama. Já é tarde.

sSsSs

**IV - Pluma**

No início da tarde do quinto dia, dez minutos antes de as aulas do período vespertino começarem, Severus chamou Draco a seu escritório.

— Draco, o que os alunos andam comentando sobre o que está ocorrendo no castelo?

— Ah, está uma confusão danada. As teorias mais destrambelhadas.

— Você ouviu alguma coisa que tenha lhe chamado a atenção?

Draco ficou pensativo.

— Teve uma coisa. Ontem à noite, no meio da aula de Astronomia, a professora Wyrd entrou na sala da professora Sinistra e começou a insinuar que tinha visto ela descer da Torre da Astronomia na noite do roubo, e que ela devia tomar cuidado. A professora Sinistra ficou possessa e a empurrou para fora da sala, dizendo que a professora Wyrd é que entrara na Torre de Astronomia naquela noite sem pedir licença e que não fora a primeira vez, já que ela costumava ir lá com seu namorado. A professora Sinistra disse que, da próxima vez que a visse com seu namorado na Torre de Astronomia, falaria com a Diretora.

Severus não pôde conter o riso irônico.

— E quem os boatos dizem ser esse... namorado?

— Ora, o professor Fence, quem mais?

Severus balançou a cabeça. Era só o que faltava, agora. Intrigas amorosas no castelo. Wyrd e Sinistra brigando por Fence, provavelmente. Mas... haveria mais alguma coisa além disso?

— Eu lhe contei o que sabia — disse Draco. — Agora é a sua vez. Afinal, o que está acontecendo nesse castelo?

Severus preparou-se para fazer a sua parte na tarefa de "vazar" a informação do dia. Sabia que não seria nada sutil, mas não tinha importância. Assim que os boatos começavam a se espalhar, ninguém sabia dizer como haviam começado — ou, no mínimo, as fontes se tornavam confusas.

— E você acha que eu sei? Hoje todos estão dizendo que apareceu um elmo na Sala da Diretoria. Primeiro um nenúfar, agora um elmo. A Comissão de Investigação está tão perdida como se estivessem sob um Feitiço Confundus. Parece que as coisas simplesmente surgem na Sala da Diretoria e que ninguém consegue tirá-las de lá. — Vendo Draco arregalar os olhos. Severus achou que era o bastante. — Agora vamos. Está na hora da aula.

À noite, Severus foi o encarregado de levar a pluma dourada para a Sala da Diretoria. Era uma tarefa bem mais fácil do que a dos demais, porque a pluma era um objeto pequeno, mas coubera a Severus porque Severus teria de levar ainda um outro objeto, além de desempenhar um papel mais complexo na última parte do plano.

Como Severus sabia ser discreto quando queria, nenhum dos dois Aurors notou de imediato que a pluma se juntara ao elmo. Não teve nem graça, de tão fácil que foi cumprir aquela tarefa.

sSsSs

**V - Tapeçaria**

Desde o início do plano, Sirius foi destacado para confeccionar a tapeçaria e levá-la à Sala da Diretoria. Como Sirius não soubesse onde encontrar fios e tela dentro do castelo, achou que o mais fácil seria encontrar uma tapeçaria em Hogwarts para usar como base.

Queria uma tapeçaria com várias cores e versátil, que lhe possibilitasse a execução de variações. No sétimo andar, achou exatamente o que queria. Havia sinais de traças em seus fios, mas era uma tapeçaria animada! Tinha de ser ela. Na mesma noite em que Severus iria colocar a pluma na Sala da Diretoria, Sirius, após o toque de recolher, voltou ao sétimo andar. Olhou em torno — não havia ninguém no corredor. Sacou de sua varinha, transfigurou a tapeçaria em um anel e a colocou no dedo.

Remus o recebeu de volta ao quarto com uma expressão de curiosidade.

— Pegou?

— Peguei! — respondeu Sirius.

— Ninguém viu você?

— Creio que não.

— Que tapeçaria você escolheu? — perguntou Remus.

—A dos trolls dançarinos.

Remus arregalou os olhos, mas não disse nada.

Sirius pegou o espelho para se comunicar com Severus (4). Este, contudo, não ficou nada feliz ao saber da escolha de Sirius.

— Você enlouqueceu? Essa tapeçaria, além de animada, é das mais chamativas do castelo! Corremos o risco de que alguém note a sua ausência e reclame imediatamente.

Sirius balançou a cabeça.

— Severus, Severus. Os alunos vão nos amar por termos sumido com aquela tapeçaria. Aquilo era indecente. Precisamos pensar na nossa popularidade, depois que nossos atos vierem a público!

Severus fuzilou-o com os olhos. Mesmo através do espelho, o olhar dele parecia feito de fogo negro.

— Nem pense em danificar a tapeçaria. É patrimônio de Hogwarts.

Sirius suspirou.

— Tudo bem: vou só rearranjar a sua disposição, para formar outras imagens, mas as imagens anteriores poderão ser facilmente recuperadas depois. Já que você faz questão dos seus trolls de tutu...

— Como você é o único desocupado do grupo, terá tempo de sobra para fazer um bom trabalho — observou Severus, com seu sarcasmo habitual.

— Não me chame de desocupado. Lembre-se de que um dos motivos pelos quais estou escrevendo a nossa história é para que a posteridade se lembre da sua ingratidão sebosa. Mas não se preocupe. Eu já sabia que, devido às minhas qualidades artísticas, seria o escolhido para essa tarefa — Sirius empinou o queixo. — Mesmo que eu tenha de passar a noite acordado, prometo que amanhã à noite ela estará pronta. Claro que terei de aplicar um Feitiço de Animação Dormente, para ser ativado depois, mas quando ele for ativado... será magnífico.

— Black, não seja idiota. Você precisa descansar para estar plenamente lúcido amanhã. Não é possível que você seja tão incompetente que não consiga terminar essa tapeçaria amanhã. Use um Feitiço Tricotador. Lupin, leve-o para a cama já.

— Ora, quem diria que...

Severus deu-lhe as costas no espelho e o deixou falando sozinho. Sirius ergueu a sobrancelha para Remus.

— Ele mandou a gente para a cama.

— Eu sei que você não gosta de obedecer às ordens dele, mas esta me parece bastante... como dizer...

— Sedutora — disse Sirius, empurrando seu parceiro para a cama.

sSsSs

Na noite seguinte, depois da meia-noite, eles se reuniram novamente no escritório de Severus.

Sirius vibrou quando Severus não pôde conter um olhar de admiração ao analisar o trabalho de Sirius na tapeçaria. Ele adorava surpreender a Severus. A tapeçaria mostrava apenas um lago com um bote flutuando sob os salgueiros da margem, mas Severus com certeza pressentira os feitiços ocultos que desencadeariam a animação.

Harry cobriu Sirius com sua Capa de Invisibilidade. Remus procurou os lábios de Sirius meio às cegas; Sirius ajudou-o, virando-se para ele para receber o beijo de boa sorte. Finalmente, Sirius colocou a mão para fora da Capa e Severus depositou a ptyx sobre ela.

Quando Sirius se viu na Sala da Diretoria, viu também que, além dos dois Aurors, o próprio Nulligan estava guardando o local — sentado à antiga escrivaninha de Minerva. A situação exigia uma pequena adaptação de planos. Sob a Capa da Invisibilidade, Sirius pegou a varinha e fez levitar um dos misteriosos objetos sobre a estante atrás da escrivaninha. Nulligan se levantou de imediato e os outros dois Aurors se precipitaram para aquele lado. Enquanto isso, Sirius, com toda a agilidade e rapidez de que era capaz, retirou a tapeçaria de baixo da Capa e pregou-a à parede com um Feitiço Adesivo Permanente Não-Verbal. Depois levou a mão ao bolso e apertou a ptyx.

sSsSs

**VI - Espelho**

Há quatro dias Severus vinha trabalhando, em seus poucos horários de folga, no espelho. Estava usando o seu espelho comum de banheiro. Não quisera usar o espelho de cristalomancia — apesar de imprevisível, o espelho se revelara, até certo ponto, útil. Agora, depois de um domingo inteiro trabalhando nele, o espelho estava pronto para cumprir sua importante tarefa.

— Quantos feitiços você colocou nele? — perguntou Harry.

— Apenas quatro. Mas são feitiços complexos e interligados. Um deles fará as dimensões do espelho aumentarem; o segundo fará com que ele rache na diagonal. Ligado a esse efeito da rachadura, eu acoplei um feitiço amplificador de som. O quarto feitiço é um retardador, para que tudo só comece a acontecer na hora certa. — Severus olhou em volta do escritório. — Black já devolveu a sua Capa?

— Devolveu. Ele reclamou bastante. Disse que teve de passar mais de uma hora junto à gárgula da entrada da Sala da Diretoria para descobrir a nova senha.

— Mas descobriu ou não?

— Descobriu. A senha é "losango".

— Losango? Por que será que escolheram essa senha?

— Eles também eram quatro quando chegaram aqui — respondeu Harry.

— Ah. Os imbecis da Comissão de Investigação.

— Você está muito tenso — observou Harry.

— Estou me concentrando para a tarefa a cumprir.

Harry aproximou-se e o abraçou.

— Eu sei.

Severus retribuiu-lhe o abraço. Harry aproveitou para massagear-lhe os músculos tensos. Por alguns instantes, Severus relaxou e entregou-se ao toque firme das mãos de Harry.

Antes de preparar-se para sair, Severus serviu-se de uma dose de absinto. Harry o encarou com um ar assustado. Severus tentou tranqüilizá-lo.

— É só uma dose bem pequena. Vai dar exatamente o impulso de que eu preciso.

Harry sorriu.

— Não se preocupe, Severus. Vai dar tudo certo.

O sorriso de Harry iluminava-lhe a alma. Severus acreditou mesmo que tudo iria dar certo. Vestiu a capa, arrumou o espelho dentro dela e tomou a ptyx na mão.

Viu-se em meio a uma sala lotada de Aurors. Por sorte não esbarrara em nenhum deles ao chegar. Mas não importava quantos Aurors estivessem ali dentro. Severus lançou um Impedimenta Não-Verbal sobre todos. Enquanto todos tinham seus movimentos paralisados, Severus, com o máximo cuidado para não ser visto, pendurou o espelho diante da estante que ficava atrás da escrivaninha, formando um ângulo de noventa graus com a tapeçaria. Estava tudo preparado. Severus segurou novamente a ptyx e voltou a seu quarto.

Severus estava tirando a Capa de Invisibilidade, sob o olhar curioso de Harry, quando um barulho medonho ecoou por todo o castelo, balançando as suas estruturas.

— Vamos, Harry. O espelho se partiu. Não temos tempo a perder.

Continua...

Notas:  
(1) Do poema "A Dama de Shalott", de Alfred Tennyson ("The Lady of Shalott")  
(2) O espelho de cristalomancia apareceu em "Baphomet I", nos capítulos V e VII, e também em "Baphomet II", no capítulo II.  
(3) Como explicado em "Baphomet II", a ptyx, entre outras funções (algumas bastante desagradáveis), servia como uma Chave de Portal permanente para entrar ou sair da Sala da Diretoria em Hogwarts.  
(4) Lembre-se que o espelhinho de Sirius podia ser usado para se comunicar com o grande espelho de cristalomancia de Severus.


	5. Parte 3

**Parte III**

Harry foi um dos últimos a entrar na Sala da Diretoria, atrás de Sirius, McGonagall e os outros doze professores (ninguém se preocupara em chamar Binns). O professor Fence levava consigo o seu inseparável baú.

Quando Harry chegou lá em cima, embora já esperasse, ficou boquiaberto diante do que viu: um espelho gigantesco, trincado de cima a baixo na diagonal, dominava o fundo da sala, atrás da escrivaninha da Diretora.

A sala estava repleta, e os membros da Comissão pareciam atordoados. Não era de admirar. Se Severus havia cumprido o plano, eles haviam sido imobilizados, e Severus devia tê-los libertado do feitiço imobilizador assim que entrara. Nulligan parecia querer assenhorear-se da situação, mas a sala estava lotada e todos os que não pertenciam à Comissão tinham os olhos sobre Severus.

— A explicação para todos os fatos que vêm ocorrendo neste castelo é muito simples — disse Severus, postando-se a meio caminho entre a tapeçaria e o espelho. Sem que ele precisasse alterar seu tom de voz, todos fizeram silêncio. Até Nulligan se calou, franzindo o cenho para Severus. Severus com certeza não era o mais alto na sala (Sirius era mais alto, e dois dos Aurors também eram), mas, de alguma forma, Severus conseguira postar-se de modo a olhar de cima para todos. Com um gesto de varinha, Severus fez com que todas as janelas se abrissem, e um vento frio e intenso entrou, trazendo consigo o aroma e os ruídos de uma tempestade que se aproximava. — Nesta mesma sala, foi cometido um crime. Uma importante relíquia de nosso castelo foi roubada. Como todos vocês, a princípio eu não percebi os sinais que estavam diante de meus olhos. Mas agora vejo tudo com clareza: alguém dentro deste castelo está tentando nos mostrar quem é o culpado do roubo da espada de Gryffindor e onde a espada foi escondida.

— Será possível? — indagou Flitwick.

— Escutem o que tenho a dizer e saberão, como agora sei, como esse crime foi cometido — disse Severus. — Um nenúfar, um elmo, uma pluma, uma tapeçaria e, por fim, um espelho quebrado. Ora, senhoras e senhores, existe um poema muito famoso em que todos esses elementos estão presentes!

— A Dama de Shalott, de Alfred Tennyson! — exclamou Minerva, sacudindo a cabeça. — Como pude não ver as pistas?

— Exatamente, minha cara diretora. — Severus fez um gesto dramático de cabeça. — Eu vejo a cena como se estivesse acontecendo agora mesmo — disse ele, rodopiando e apontando a tapeçaria com a varinha. — "Salgueiros empalidecem, álamos tremem/ Ligeiras brisas sombreiam e estremecem / Sobre as ondas que correm sem cessar" — recitou ele, indicando o salgueiro na tapeçaria. — "Lá ela tece dia e noite / Uma teia mágica de cores vistosas."

— A tapeçaria! — exclamou Remus.

— Sim, o nosso criminoso estava tecendo o seu crime — replicou Severus. — "Movendo-se sobre um espelho cristalino / Pendurado diante dela o ano todo/ Sombras do mundo aparecem" — recitou Severus, com um brilho fanático nos olhos. — " Ela deixou a tela, deixou o tear/ Deu três passos pelo quarto" — Em três passos, Severus aproximou-se da janela do lado sul, que dava para o lago. Todos se viraram para ele e o acompanharam. — " Viu o nenúfar florescer/ Viu o elmo e a pluma/ E olhou para baixo..."

Severus se virou para sua platéia, apontando sua varinha para a tapeçaria outra vez. Nesse exato instante, Sirius ativou o feitiço de animação da tapeçaria. A figura de McGonagall descendo na direção do lago sobre uma tapeçaria mágica surgiu sobre a tapeçaria. Um murmúrio de espanto percorreu a sala.

— "A tela saiu voando, flutuando ao longe; / O espelho rachou de lado a lado; / 'A maldição caiu sobre mim', gritou / A Dama de Shalott" — declamou Severus, em tom trágico. Alguns na platéia tinham os olhos arregalados, outros estavam boquiabertos, outros franziam o cenho, não entendendo nada. — O nenúfar, a elmo, a pluma, o espelho. Não há possibilidade de dúvida, senhoras e senhores. "A tela saiu voando, flutuando ao longe". O nosso criminoso voou em sua tapeçaria mágica na direção do lago. Lá, ele depositou a espada de Gryffindor no bote.

Nesse momento, quando Severus parecia prestes a dizer o nome do criminoso, um estrondo se ouviu na sala e, a cerca de um metro e meio de onde Harry estava, as pessoas começaram a gritar e a tentar fugir, empurrando-o para trás.

— Calma, pessoal! — gritou McGonagall.

Aos poucos, como se entendendo que não havia motivo para pânico, as pessoas se acalmaram e não tentaram mais fugir. Ao contrário, começaram a se aproximar do centro da agitação. Harry aproximou-se e viu Trelawney e Fence caídos ao chão, com o baú de Fence aberto e um monte de objetos estranhos esparramados pelo chão: crânios, garrafas, velas, um tamanduá empalhado, uma cabeça de crocodilo...

— Sua desgraçada — exclamou Fence, levantando-se e lançando-se sobre Trelawney, que se levantara aos tropeções e parecia haver visto um fantasma, de tão branca que estava. Ele segurou-a pelos ombros e sacudiu-a. — Por que fez isso?

Os óculos tortos de Trelawney faziam com que um dos olhos parecesse muito maior do que o outro, de modo que ela parecia um ser incongruente, monstruoso.

— Quer dizer que... você mentiu sobre o baú? — balbuciou Trelawney, parecendo em pânico.

— Sua idiota. O que você queria, destruir Hogwarts, para que ninguém descobrisse o seu crime? Se você não fosse tão aluada, teria, quando eu lhe mostrei aquele catálogo, deduzido o que havia dentro do baú. — Fence se voltou para as demais pessoas na sala. — Ouvindo a exposição de Snape, inferi quem era a culpada do roubo da espada. Eu mesmo vendi aquela tapeçaria voadora para Sybill Trelawney.

sSsSs

Pressionada por todos — em especial Snape que, como Legilimente, parecia saber quando ela tentava mentir —, Trelawney confessou, relatando em detalhes como havia cometido o crime e levando todos ao local onde havia enterrado a caixa de vidro contendo a espada, ao pé de um álamo, do outro lado do lago.

Nulligan tentou tomar o controle de toda a operação, mas foi sistemática e completamente ignorado. Vendo que não conseguia se impor, Nulligan decidiu tomar providências para que pudesse sair logo dali: ativou o sistema de Flu e solicitou ao Ministério que enviasse um esquadrão para escolta de criminosos perigosos.

Quando Trelawney e Fence foram encaminhados a Azkaban, escoltados pelo esquadrão recém-chegado, Nulligan chamou Tadg Fortescue para uma conversa nos aposentos que estava ocupando em Hogwarts.

— Afinal, o que aconteceu aqui? — perguntou Nulligan. — Eu não entendi metade da história. Se você não me fizer um relato, não vou ser capaz de conversar com meus superiores.

— Sem problema, chefe. Eu lhe explico tudo. Puxa, chefe, sabe que eu pensei no poema do Tennyson assim que a pluma apareceu na Sala da Diretoria? Um nenúfar, um elmo, uma pluma...

— Então por que não me falou?

— Porque era óbvio demais — disse Tadg, olhando para o teto e suspirando.

— Você não leu no manual do Auror que a explicação mais óbvia é sempre a correta? — perguntou Nulligan, sentindo-se bastante hipócrita, já que nada daquilo que acontecera lhe parecera óbvio. — Mas vamos lá, conte-me a história toda, desde o início.

— Certo — disse Tadg. — Quem roubou a espada de Gryffindor foi aquela profetisa...

— Essa parte eu entendi — replicou Nulligan, irritado.

— Fence fazia contrabando de objetos mágicos, nas horas vagas. Foi ele que vendeu a Trelawney, alguns dias atrás, a tapeçaria voadora.

— A tapeçaria da Dama de Shalott? — perguntou Nulligan, interrompendo Fortescue.

— Isso. Trelawney contou que temia ser demitida pela Diretora McGonagall, que nunca escondera seu desprezo por suas previsões. Assim, a profetisa achava que era preciso "mostrar serviço". Ela já havia sido demitida alguns anos antes, por Umbridge, e não queria passar pela mesma experiência outra vez. Foi quando Fence lhe mostrou a tapeçaria que a idéia lhe ocorreu. Ela comprou a tapeçaria e começou a cuidar dos outros detalhes do plano. Na noite do crime, ela achou que os astros estavam favoráveis. Estava na festinha de Slughorn quando sentiu cheiro de repolho, e viu que vinha de um caldeirão de Polissuco. Ela encheu um fundo de garrafa vazia de vinho com a poção e a escondeu no bolso. Ela sempre usa roupas largas, e pelos comentários que ouvi, às vezes esconde suas garrafas de Sherry dentro delas.

— Além de maluca, é alcoólatra — resmungou Nulligan.

— Depois ela deu um esbarrão na Diretora e tirou-lhe um fio de cabelo — continuou Fortescue, concentrado em seu relato. — À noite, ela tomou a poção, foi até a Sala da Diretoria e roubou a espada. Com caixa e tudo, porque, na verdade, ela não estava interessada na espada e não queria perder tempo tentando desfazer o feitiço da fechadura da caixa. Ela levou a espada para seu quarto e usou a tapeçaria para descer da Torre de Adivinhação até perto do lago. Entrou no bote mágico, atravessou o lago e enterrou a caixa com a espada no meio das árvores. Então ela voltou, no mesmo bote, e tentou subir de volta à sua Torre com a tapeçaria. Só que ela perdeu o controle e acabou subindo muito. Foi parar na Torre de Astronomia. Mas ela conseguiu entrar na Torre, descer e depois subir novamente até sua própria Torre.

— Você esqueceu de mencionar que a professora Wyrd viu Trelawney — observou Nulligan.

— Ah, é verdade. Ainda na Torre de Astronomia, a professora Wyrd, que andava por ali, avistou Trelawney. O efeito da poção Polissuco ainda não havia passado, portanto foi o corpo de McGonagall que Wyrd avistou. Depois de pensar sobre o que acontecera, no dia seguinte, Wyrd concluiu que a pessoa que havia visto era a professora Sinistra, já que estava na Torre de Astronomia.

— Em suma: Trelawney roubou a espada para cumprir a sua própria profecia e não ser demitida. A espada, em si, não importava nada para ela. Ela só precisava escondê-la. Quando ela achou que Snape estava a ponto de revelá-la como culpada, ela lançou um Feitiço Destravador sobre o baú e se jogou sobre Fence, para que o baú caísse ao chão e abrisse. Ela tentou virar a mesa... e acabou entornando o caldo para seu próprio lado.

— Sabe, chefe, eu acho que a explicação é mais complexa. Acredito que ela tenha um sério problema com a bebida e que esteja ficando paranóica. Sendo filho de um alcoólatra, eu reconheço os sintomas — declarou Tadg. — Ela achou que a Diretora não a tinha em grande consideração...

— O que parece ser verdade. Pelo que ouvi dizer, a Diretora sempre a considerou uma charlatã. Não acho que fosse paranóia da profetisa, achar que seria demitida, caso não mostrasse serviço.

— Certo, mas veja bem, uma pessoa normal tem esse tipo de suspeita e temores, mas...

— Não rouba uma espada para provar a sua própria profecia, nem pensa em destruir tudo ao seu redor para não ser apanhada — concluiu Nulligan.

— Exato. Mas não é só isso. Eu acho que ela sofria realmente de um complexo de Dama de Shalott...

— Que diabo de complexo é esse, Tadg?

— Oh, a mulher Vitoriana, isolada na torre, afastada do mundo real, vivendo num mundo de sonhos — disse Tadg. — De certa forma, creio que ela achou que era seu destino cumprir a profecia, entende?

— Ah! Por Merlin. De fato, ela cumpriu a profecia.

— Sim. Podemos acusá-la de ladra, mas não podemos acusá-la de ser uma fraude.

— Tadg, casos como esse não fazem bem à minha saúde. Vamos embora daqui. Depois você me explica o que era aquilo do nenúfar, do elmo, da pluma e sabe lá o que mais.

sSsSs

O sol já estava nascendo quando tudo se acalmou e Minerva chamou Harry, Remus, Severus e Sirius a seu escritório — do qual tomara posse novamente.

Minerva materializou cadeiras para todos.

— Sentem-se cavalheiros. Parece que _quase_ todos os mistérios foram esclarecidos.

— O que falta ainda esclarecer? — perguntou Harry.

— Oh, pequenos detalhes. Como, por exemplo, quem contou ao Ministério a respeito do roubo.

— Diretora... — disse o retrato de um homem corpulento e com nariz vermelho, soando indeciso e atemorizado.

— Sr. Fortescue? — disse Minerva.

— Tadg Fortescue é meu bisneto. Ele tem um retrato meu em sua sala, e nós costumamos conversar. Na manhã após o roubo, quando a senhora saiu para uma reunião com os professores, nós retratos ficamos comentando a respeito do caso, e Skocpol tomou coragem e nos contou o que havia visto. Então eu fui visitar Tadg e comentei com ele sobre o roubo da espada de Gryffindor... Não percebi a dimensão do que estava fazendo. Tadg tem umas idéias estranhas, por isso às vezes eu me esqueço que ele também é bastante esperto. Ele usou a informação que passei a ele para conseguir ser nomeado para a Comissão de Investigação, quando não passa de um novato no Ministério.

— Ah! — exclamou Remus. — Então está tudo explicado.

Minerva fuzilou o retrato de Fortescue com os olhos. Daquele momento em diante, teria mais cuidado com ele.

— Desculpe, Diretora. Eu vou ser mais cuidadoso, de agora em diante — prometeu Fortescue.

— No fundo, eu fico aliviada em saber que foi isso o que aconteceu. Temia que houvesse sido algum de meus comandados, descontente com minhas orientações. Talvez eu esteja ficando paranóica, também, mas a gente nunca sabe, não é? Fence era contrabandista, e Sybill fez tudo o que fez só porque imaginava que eu a fosse demitir...

— A senhora não ia demitir Trelawney? — perguntou Harry.

— Provavelmente tentaria convencê-la a internar-se, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Alcoolismo é um problema muito sério, e não é aceitável numa professora — declarou Minerva. — Acho mesmo que ela não teria feito o que fez se não fosse essa doença. Pretendo depor a favor dela e pedir ao Wizengamot que ela seja internada em São Mungo, em vez de levada para Azkaban.

— Eu não sei se compro essa idéia, de que o alcoolismo explica o que ela fez — disse Sirius. — Para começar, para roubar a espada do jeito que ela roubou, ela precisava estar sóbria. Francamente, o plano dela foi bastante inteligente, ainda que um tanto fantasioso.

— Nunca vou me esquecer da expressão dela antes de sair, escoltada por aqueles brutamontes — disse Severus. — Ela tentou destruir tudo, abrindo o baú. Ela enlouqueceu mesmo.

— Vocês não se lembram daquela parte final do poema de Tennyson? "Como audaz vidente em transe/ Contemplando seu próprio infortúnio / Com um semblante opaco". Devíamos ter desconfiado. Você desconfiava dela? — perguntou Sirius a Minerva.

— Não. Devo dizer que as minhas suspeitas se inclinavam para pessoas muito mais amigas e valorosas. Foram terríveis suspeitas! Eu sabia que Severus tinha em mãos aquela tal de ptyx, e Harry tinha a sua Capa de Invisibilidade. As deduções eram óbvias.

— Eu e Harry éramos os suspeitos mais prováveis — disse Severus.

— Pois é. Eu suei frio, sabe? Meu cérebro e meu coração estavam em conflito! — exclamou Minerva. — Durante o discurso de Severus aqui nesta mesma sala, as minhas dúvidas começaram a se dissipar, e comecei a entender o que vocês estavam fazendo. Quer dizer, eu não sabia que Remus e Sirius também estavam envolvidos. Devia ter imaginado!

— Espero que nos desculpe — disse Remus.

— Oh, eu já desculpei. Vocês foram magníficos. Vocês deixaram Sybill apavorada, e ela acabou se traindo. Só um pequeno problema... Eu gostaria que minha Sala voltasse a ser como era antes... — disse ela, apontando para a tapeçaria, o elmo, a pluma... — e que a tapeçaria de Barnabás, o Amalucado, fosse reconstituída e voltasse ao seu local original.

Os quatro bruxos se entreolharam com um ar culpado e preocupado. Minerva entendia a preocupação deles: não só Feitiços Adesivos e Paralisadores Permanentes são terrivelmente difíceis de serem desfeitos como reconstituir aquela tapeçaria ridícula provavelmente seria uma tarefa bastante ingrata.

— Minerva, se me permite a sugestão, eu acho que primeiro você deveria servir-lhes um chá — observou o retrato de Albus, com olhos cintilantes. — Um chá com docinhos.

— Um ótimo conselho, Albus!

Minerva sorriu consigo mesma, feliz por ter seu mundo de volta.

**Fim**


End file.
